Merry Christmas! Omake
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Allen and Lavi :Mostly Allen: are reading a bedtime story for the children! It just so happens to be a Christmas story about Kanda and Lenalee!  Hope you like it  Contains: Kanalee, Implied Laven


Children: Miiisssteeerrrrrrssss!~ We want a bedtime story!

Lavi: But I just read you like, ten!

Allen: *smacks Lavi* Well of course you can have another bedtime story! Who do you want to read it this time, Me or Lavi?

Children: *almost immediately* YOU!

Lavi: *shock* OAO

Allen: *snickers* All right then, hmmm...what should we read?

Children: THIS ONE! *picks up a book*

Allen: Let me see. *looks at the cover and smirks* Well, alright then.

Lavi: Good choice children!

_~*.*.*~_

Allen: _'Twas in the afternoon of Christmas, _

_And all through the Order, _

_Everybody was stirring, _

_Yes even this Rabbit._

_~*.*.*~_

Lavi: HEY! I'M NOT THAT LAZY!

Children: SHHHHH!

Allen: *shakes head* Ok where was I? Oh yeah!

_~*.*.*~_

Allen: _Yes, even this Rabbit. _

_Everybody was hanging Mistletoes everywhere, _

_In hopes of a kiss our favorite pair would share._

_Soon Kanda and Lenalee walk down the halls,_

_While others watch, hidden behind walls._

_Spotting eachother, they stop for a quick chat,_

_A Mistletoe hovering above like a bat._

_Not seeing the plant that would insure us success,_

_Lavi decided to go and make a mess._

_~*.*.*~  
_

Lavi: Hey! I didn't make a mess!

Allen: You ended up running towards them and-

Children: NOOO! DUN'T RUIN IT! KEEP READING!

Allen: Sorry! Ok Uhmm...

_~*.*.*~_

Allen: ..._And make a mess._

_Off he ran, sprinting all the way,_

_Stopping before them yelling, "SOMETIME TODAY?"_

_Lenalee, bewildered, raised her eyebrow up high,_

_While Lavi barely missed having Mugen in his eye._

_"Uhmm...Lavi-kun, what exactly is the matter?"_

_Lavi sighed, "Look up and stop this chatter."_

_Two heads looked up, eyes wide with surprise,_

_When they saw a mistletoe, one of great size._

'This is it, the plan really worked!'

_But what happened next, left Allen very irked._

_For under that mistletoe, was not Kanda and Lenalee,_

_Lavi was there, so he made three._

_Three people, under a mistletoe,_

_Tradition says "Kiss." They couldn't say no._

_So kiss Lavi did, perverted grin on his face,_

_When he nearly choked, strangled by lace._

_"Is this how you treat me, on Christmas and my birthday?"_

_Everybody sweat dropped, Dark Allen was out,_

_Lavi was done for, his throat in a drought._

_"Gunna die...Allen, I'm sorry ok?"_

_"Should have thought of that, now you must pay."_

_He carried him off, off towards his doom,_

_But he turned back, announcing to the room:_

_"Lenalee, Kanda, you almost forgot,_

_There's a mistletoe above, yet kiss you did not."_

_With enough said,_

_Lavi, filled with dread,_

_He was dragged, by Allen, to his Death Bed._

_Back over with Yuu_

_and Lenalee too,_

_Kanda growled out, "Tch. Traditions to heck."_

_But Lenalee leaned up and gave him a peck._

_Blushing bright red, she looked anywhere but him,_

_Pink cheeked as well, he kissed her again on a whim._

_Everybody cheered, revealing themselves at last,_

_The two broke apart, oh so very fast._

_"Finally, you two are together!"_

_"I hope you'll love each other, for now and forever!"_

_Sobbing was heard, followed by a smash,_

_"GET AWAY FROM LENALEE, OR I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH."_

_There was a sigh, a kick and a thud, _

_Komui was down, Komurin in the mud._

_Months passed, then years,_

_The two only crying happy tears._

_With that, our story's done,_

_We hope you had fun,_

_We love you all, and hope you might,_

_care to leave us, a review for the night?_

_~*.*.*~_

Children: We liked the story!

Allen: That's good to hear!

Lavi: *shudders* Remind me never to make you mad on Christmas Allen...

Allen: *dark aura* I think Komui still needs a guinea pig..

Lavi: EEP! *runs away*

Allen: *sighs* Anyways, Merry Christmas children!

Children: Merry Christmas, Big Brother Allen! *waves bye*

Allen: *waves back and leaves*

...

Children: *snickers* Those two are idiots!

Road: Yeah! They couldn't even figure out I was here!

Tyki: It's amazing they couldn't see me...

Road: Anyways, Earl, you can go ahead and do it!

Earl: Alright then Road~! *turns to the readers* Merry Christmas everybody! We hope you have a wonderful time!~


End file.
